Willow
Don't Starve= |sanity mult = up to +10/min per nearby |spawnCode = "willow"}} Willow is the first playable Character in Don't Starve that can be unlocked via Experience, when the player reaches 160 XP. She is a young woman who suffers from the impulse control disorder pyromania, wherein the sufferer feels a constant need to light fires. Innately, she is immune to Fire damage, and regenerates Sanity when near Fires. She also comes equipped with Willow's Lighter, which is an infinite source of Light and can be used to light things on Fire. This gives her an easier time when dealing with the dark and low Sanity. Willow also has only 120 maximum Sanity and when she is at low Sanity, she may randomly start a Fire at her feet. This Fire can spread and burn resources unintentionally. Special Power Willow's special powers are her immunity to Fire damage and her exclusive Lighter. When players first start a game as Willow they will start with Willow's Lighter in their inventory. The Lighter functions similarly to a Torch, but with infinite Durability and a lower Light radius. It can be used to set objects on fire and provides light that can be used to survive the Night without being attacked by Charlie. Close vicinity to Fire will gradually restore Willow's Sanity. The larger the Fire, the more Sanity is regained up to 10 per minute. Willow must stand close to a Fire to receive the effect, but her Fire immunity allows no risk in doing so. Disadvantage When Willow is at 60 or less Sanity she will randomly light a small Fire at her feet without warning, and say "Tee Hee!", "I made a fire!", or "Oops." The small fire created is capable of spreading and setting important structures and objects on fire. Caution is advised when at low Sanity with Willow. Although, like any other Fire, it is capable of raising Willow's Sanity when stood by. When the Fire goes out it will leave a pile of Ashes, similar to a Camp Fire. Tips *There is no cap to the amount of Sanity/min that Willow can gain from multiple Fires. So the player can drop multiple flammable items nearby ( Grass, Logs etc.) and then set them on fire to gain massive amounts of Sanity and Warmth. Note that a single stack counts as a single fire, so any items will need to be dropped separately. **On the console version, the drop command can be used to drop all items in the same spot as separate stacks. With enough items, sanity can be instantly restored. **This is only really worth it in versions of the game where one can construct an Ice Flingomatic, which can preserve the items at little cost. *An Ice Flingomatic can help prevent base fires caused by Willow's low sanity. *Due to her immunity to Fire, Willow can set ablaze items in her inventory to regain Sanity, get warm, and produce a large light radius bigger than all other portable sources. Care must be taken to avoid getting close to flammable objects while doing this. **Saplings or Grass Tufts have a nearly 30 second burn time, making them ideal for this strategy. Once more, a stack that's on fire counts as a single fire, regardless of its size. **A flaming stack of items can be extinguished by combining it with another stack (even if that stack is on fire as well). However, combining a non-flaming stack with a flaming stack will do nothing. **Saplings or Grass Tufts should be extinguished before the 25 second mark to give a wider margin of error. **Neutral mobs can be killed, without fighting them, by chasing them with flaming items. **It is inadvisable to do this during Summer which will cause heat issues. *Other light sources are still important. Torches, the Miner Helmet and the Lantern are still necessary for situations where a flaming item can cause unwanted fires, but a larger light source than the lighter is needed. *A Top Hat and the lighter are enough to overcome the sanity drain of darkness. |-| Don't Starve Together= Willow is one of the 12 playable Characters in Don't Starve Together (DST). She is a young woman who suffers from the impulse control disorder Pyromania, wherein the sufferer feels a constant need to light fires. In Don't Starve Together, she is resistant (but not immune) to Fire damage, and regenerates Sanity when near certain fire source. It takes approximately 4 seconds for her to start receiving fire damage, while she takes 2 damage per second when she is in fire. She also comes equipped with Willow's Lighter, which is a limited source of Light and Bernie, her personal Teddy Bear. This gives her an easier time when dealing with the dark and low Sanity. Willow also has only 120 maximum Sanity and will begin to lower her perceived body temperature at 35% Sanity (42 Sanity) to a max of 20 degrees below current body temperature at 0 Sanity. The sanity chills itself cannot bring Willow to freezing temperatures but will instead stop 1 degree above the freezing threshold. This causes Willow to be especially susceptible to rain while insane. Special Power Willow's special powers are her resistance to Fire damage and exclusive Lighter and Teddy Bear. When players first start a game as Willow they will start with Willow's Lighter and Bernie in their inventory. The Lighter functions similarly to a Torch, but with longer Durability and a lower Light radius. It can be used to set objects on Fire and Cooking Food while also providing Light that can be used to survive the Night without being attacked by Charlie. Bernie on the other hand seemingly has no function, when normally inspected. Instead, when a nearby player reaches insanity (below 15% Sanity), Bernie starts to animate and walk around when dropped on the ground. As long as Bernie is "alive", any hostile Shadow Creatures that spawn will focus on attacking Bernie. Close vicinity to Fire will gradually restore Willow's Sanity. The larger the Fire, the more Sanity is regained up to 11 per minute. Willow must stand close to a Fire to receive the effect, but her Fire resistance allows no risk in doing so. Disadvantage When Willow's sanity lowers below 35% (42 sanity) her perceived body temperature begins to lower at a linear rate to a maximum of 20 degrees below her current body temperature. The sanity chills themselves cannot bring her below freezing temperature and will instead stop lowering body temperature 1 degree above freezing. This makes Willow very susceptible to rain while insane. Tips *There is no cap to the amount of Sanity/min that Willow can gain from multiple Fires, so the player can drop multiple flammable items nearby ( Grass, Logs etc.) and then set them on fire to gain massive amounts of Sanity and Warmth. Note that a single stack counts as a single fire, so any items will need to be dropped separately. This is only really worth it if the player can construct an Ice Flingomatic, which can preserve the items at little cost. *Alternatively, Willow can ignite a few planted Saplings or Grass Tufts, stand by them for about 20 seconds, and then extinguish them by digging them up with a Shovel and quickly picking them up. This can provide a much faster sanity regeneration than standing by a Firepit. *Despite its utility, it is advised to eventually move to better portable Light sources than Willow's Lighter. Things like Torches, the Miner Helmet and the Lantern will provide much more better light radius and versatility than the Lighter, with a little maintenance. However Willow's Lighter is far more efficient on resources then normal torches. *A Top Hat and the lighter or a torch are enough to overcome the sanity drain of darkness. *Her ability to Freeze can be really useful during Summer as long as players can keep Bernie in good condition with Sewing Kits. *Willow's low base Sanity allows her to easily avoid Shadow Creatures, as she only needs to be at around 19 Sanity for them to disappear. Trivia * Willow's voice is played by a flute. * Willow's age is in the early 20's. * Willow may be based on "The Firestarter" novel from Stephen King. * Willow has a skull in the game files. * According to her examinations of the Tent and the Siesta Lean-To, Willow was a Girl Scout, and she earned all of the patches. * Her Curio Cabinet description from The Forge is "Willow is a candid woman whose penchant for fire often gets her into more than a little trouble.". * Willow's previous perk, before the Strange New Powers ''update, was to light Fires at her feet when in darkness - like she does when low on Sanity now. * When struck by Lightning in DLCs, Willow, like most other Characters, is shown to have bones in her hair. In addition to this, she also has bones in her skirt as well. * Willow's loading screen vignette is accompanied by text that reveals a bit of her background: ''Willow always regarded being brought to The Constant as a new beginning. It allowed her to leave everything behind, after all. Gallery Sounds Willow's voice. Willow getting hurt. Willow dying. Willow drowning ( ). ru:Уиллоу fr:Willow it:Willow zh:薇洛